24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck Hicks
Stockton, California, USA |spouse = Kaye Wade |role = Nerve gas victim}} Chuck Hicks is a stunt performer and actor who played a nerve gas victim in Season 5 of 24. Hicks, seventy-eight years old at the time of his appearance in , is distinguished as the oldest known actor to appear on the show. Biography and career Chuck Hicks was born in Stockton, California, but his family moved to Los Angeles a year after his birth. He attended school in Burbank where he played trumpet in the school band. After having a growth spurt that put him at a height of 6'1, Hicks started playing football as a running back. After that, Hicks joined the Merchant Marines and then the Navy. After completing his service, Hicks attended Loyola University on a football scholarship, and went on to play with the Eagle Rock Athletic Club. Although he tried out for the Los Angeles Rams and the Washington Redskins on the NFL, there were no openings and he stayed with Eagle Rock for 7 years. Hicks was voted Most Valuable Player three times during his career. Aside from football, Hicks was also involved in bringing rugby to South California in the early 50's. Hicks was also a professional boxer, fighting under the name of Chuck Daley. He was Heavyweight Champion of the Navy's 5th Fleet in 1946 and also Heavyweight Champion of Loyola University. He had 8 professional fights, but retired when he broke his hand. Eventually, he decided to turn to the film business. Hicks film career started in 1952 with minor acting roles in films like She's Working Her Way Through College and The Rose Bowl Story. The next year, he also started performing as a stuntman in the film Siren of Bagdad. He continued to work both as an actor and a stunt performer for more than 50 years. During that time, he was Brian Denney's stunt double. Hicks has been in a relationship with fellow actress and stunt performer Kaye Wade for many years. They married in 2014. Role on 24 Hicks played the role of a nerve gas victim at the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall during Season 5 of 24. He appeared alongside his partner Kaye Wade. During , both Hicks and Wade can be seen falling and convulsing at the mall as a result of the nerve gas. Hicks, who was seventy-eight years old at the time of his appearance, is distinguished as the oldest known actor to appear on the show. 24 credits * Selected filmography * Legion (2010) * The Ring (2002) * Dick Tracy (1990) * Johnny Dangerously (1984) * Raging Bull (1980) * Dirty Harry (1971) * Johnny Reno (1966) * Days of Wine and Roses (1962) * Rebel Without a Cause (1955) Television appearances * Hard Time (1998) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987) * Fantasy Island (1983) * The Six Million Dollar Man (1976) * M*A*S*H (1973) * Mission: Impossible (1970-1972) * Batman (1966-1968) * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1965-1967) * The Untouchables (1959) * Gang Busters (1952) External links * Official site * * Chuck Hicks at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers